


If He Said No

by Problemagician



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, been seeing some vanilla shit, like GROSS they are related and need to fuck, this is a normal soren and viren fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/Problemagician
Summary: “Promise me you won’t die, Dad.”It was a whisper and a plea from a desperate son to his stubborn father.“You know I can’t promise something like that.”Soren’s lips pressed together. “Dad, you don’t have to tell me the plan. But if there’s anything I can do-”“There’s nothing else you can do. Just continue by my side, that’s all I require.”
Relationships: Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	If He Said No

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS IF UR INTO THAT KIND OF SHIT, JESUS DIED FOR THIS FIC

Soren relieved himself among the bushes, one hand gripping the mane of his stallion while the other practically jacked himself off. He let the sound of urine hitting ground soothe him in the way only nature could…

Not much.

Long after he was finished, he still gripped the girth of his hardened dick, lost in thought.

When had they gotten so close?

His hands trembled and his steed, as if sensing his volatile emotions, shifted its hooves uncomfortably. Soren loosened his grip on its mane and closed his eyes.

Viren had always favored Claudia. No, not always. The moment she showed interest in dark magic, suddenly it was her in his lap, her in his office, her at his side.

Beautiful, the perfect father-daughter bond.

And all he had left was the violent, jealous throbbing of a lost son. Blobs streamed down his cheeks. They were going to war, they were going to war and although he trained his whole life for this as a captain and guard, he realized how...disposable he’d become.

Soren didn't want to die, of course, but his life's purpose and ambition were to fight for Katolis. A point his father had made so clear not too long ago.

His father, the King, wouldn’t so much as tell him the plan. All Soren could do was be negatively compared to a prince they’d only known for days and watch how Viren kept his distance from the army - from him. Doubt was stirring in his heart, leaving him with a terrible conclusion.

If he died...would it be with honor?

“Soren?”

He jolted. What?

“D-dad?”

“Where are you, son?”

Soren struggled to fit himself back in his pants. Why was his dad here? And looking for him? Surely Viren wouldn’t use this small break to search for him when he could’ve spoken to him at any point during the journey. He must need him. A surge of hope begot nervous fingers that fumbled with his cock.

“Soren! There you are. Why are you so far away from the troops?”

Viren paused as Soren readjusted his shirt. “Apologies, of course. I did not mean to interrupt. When you’re finished, please come and fetch me.”

Soren took a step forward before Viren completed his turn away. “Ah, wait! No, I’m finished. What is it, Dad?”

His father turned back. His face was pale and the worm familiar wasn’t on his ear. Soren grimaced. “What’s wrong? Where’s your little...pal?”

Perhaps Viren didn’t need him after all. He knew he probably looked disappointed but it wouldn’t be the first time his feelings went ignored, so why bother hiding it?

“I’m about to do something dangerous. And I…” Viren deflated, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Dangerous?” It almost felt like he intended to do it alone with the way he was speaking to him privately. An eerie and anxious silence filled the space between them as Soren waited for a response.

“Never you mind that. I just wanted to...inform you. If anything happens to me, proceed with the plan I’ve given Claudia. She will need your full support and we cannot let humanity fall. Do you understand that?”

New resolve straightened Viren and his staff met the soft earth with a silent, yet finalizing smack.

“I understand, Dad. But…”

“But?”

His harsh tone made Soren flinch. And then, his realization at the ridiculousness of the situation straightened his shoulders.

“No.”

“No! No?”

“I-I...you gave Claudia a plan and not me? You don’t trust me?”

"It's a written scroll, sealed unless there's an emergency. She doesn't know my intentions."

Soren huffed. “But you told her you were up to something dangerous and she was just...okay with that? Because I’m not.”

“She doesn’t know.”

He blinked once, then twice. “I’m the only one who knows?”

Viren responded with a closed mouth and eyes that shifted away from him. His dad was admitting he might die soon and all Soren could feel was the joy that he was the only one who knew. He trusted him. He needed him.

Soren didn’t think, just jumped forward to wrap his arms around his father and bask in his happiness. Viren shifted uncomfortably but didn’t move away. Eventually, a hand raised to gently pat him on the back, only making Soren squeeze harder.

“Too much, son. My stomach is...upset at the moment.”

“Sorry…”

He pulled back, not removing his arms but giving Viren space as his eyes moved to stare at him.

And finally, the reality of the situation settled in. His smile fell as he stared at his father’s handsome but worn down face. He’d spent his whole life proving himself and he was ready to throw it away to continue to do so. Harrow was gone, and yet his father still pushed himself for Katolis as he always did in his single-minded mission.

“Promise me you won’t die, Dad.”

It was a whisper and a plea from a desperate son to his stubborn father.

“You know I can’t promise something like that.”

Soren’s lips pressed together. “Dad, you don’t have to tell me the plan. But if there’s anything I can do-”

“There’s nothing else you can do. Just continue by my side, that’s all I require.”

“Yeah, of course…”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, son-”

Viren peeled himself out of his arms and Soren felt the absence of the heat as quickly as the chilly night air of Xadia replaced it. Empty. As if it would be the last time he hugged him. Foreboding and fear made Soren reach out to grab Viren’s free hand, squeezing it.

“Soren...it’s time to go back.”

“I don’t want you to die without knowing if you love me.”

“Of course I love you, son…” Viren’s tone was almost apologetic. Surprise and pity colored his cheekbones as his teeth clenched.

“That’s not it and you know it.”

Viren looked away.

They hadn’t spoken about it. It’d been so long since their last encounter. But these feelings hadn’t gone away in the year Soren had taken to understand them. His jealous and suspicious accusations about Viren and Claudia being alone together were never acknowledged, their implications oblivious to his sister. But Viren knew. He gave him appraising looks but never questioned him.

It’d been so quiet between them that Soren sometimes wondered if they’d ever even happened.

But with the feel of his father’s hand back in his, he knew they had. And with the feelings they brought back into his chest, he knew they were real. Confusion, disgust, love, and...lust.

“I do love you, you’re my son.”

Another deflection, another instance of pretending all those nights had never happened.

“And so what?” Soren bit back. He wanted an answer, he needed one.

“And nothing. Let’s return, Soren.”

“No!”

Soren yanked his hand and Viren stumbled forward. His eyes widened with surprise as their noses nearly touched.

“What are you doing?” he said, the warning evident in his voice.

Normally he’d cower at this point. But if Viren planned to die without so much as acknowledging what happened between them, then Soren could at least gather the courage to confront him about it.

“Getting an answer.”

Viren attempted to move back but Soren was younger, stronger. The thrill he felt from seeing his father struggle against him scared him.

“Let go, Soren.”

“Not until you tell me how you feel about me.”

Viren glared at him. “I’ve already said.”

“If you only think of me as a son then you why did you kiss me?”

He didn’t answer. Soren thought he could cry, he still might. “Please, Dad…”

“Why does it matter anymore, Soren?”

“Are you saying it was a mistake?”

“If I was-”

“Mistakes don’t happen for months, Dad!”

Viren stopped struggling and let go of his staff. His hand reached up to cup Soren’s cheek as his fingers brushed away the tears beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes.

“Dad…”

“I’m sorry, Soren.”

“No, no…”

Soren stepped forward, grabbing his second hand and not caring that Viren was nearly tripping as he was shoved back and back until he hit a tree with a thud.

“Soren-” His voice was panicked, hoarse. And Soren had never felt aroused. He was stronger, younger. His father had used him, confused him, hurt him - so this was fine, right? He could do the same. He deserved this.

He sunk his lips on Viren’s, stifling the startled gasp with a heavy and needy kiss that didn’t care about reciprocation. Viren’s arms writhed under his iron grip but Soren just squeezed them harder and shoved his knee between his legs.

When he could no longer breathe, Soren pulled away from Viren’s face with a sigh. Viren’s face was flushed and eyes were hazy. It was the look he’d missed so much when Viren had come to his quarters at night, giving him goodnight kisses on his lips that lasted for minutes at a time and ended with their tongues. Having that look now confirmed his suspicions about his father’s feelings for him, even if he wouldn’t say the words.

The memory of it sent his heartbeat thumping with those confusing emotions he was beginning to even enjoy.

“Dad…”

He moved to kiss him again and Viren met him with parted lips, relaxing against the tree and Soren's knee. The weight and heat of him were comforting. This wasn't like before at all, it was better. Soren poured the love he felt for him and the need to feel it back into his touch. He whispered "Dad," the word he knew so affectionately and intimately taking on new meaning with each repeated kiss.

He slipped his tongue in his mouth just as Viren did to him and was met with a delightful moan and tremble. He was doing something right. They couldn’t go back from this, so it was fine if he demanded more, right? All thoughts of being caught and what it could mean for his father’s reputation faded away into the wind as Soren felt his body heating up. He was just as hard as he’d been before, thinking of Viren gripping his cock as he had relieved himself.

He moved forward until their chests touched. Soren wasn’t the only one hard and it made him moan as he pressed their crotches together. Viren shivered and slowly but surely pushed back, letting himself grind against his son’s body.

“Show me you love me, Dad.”

Viren hesitated and Soren pulled away. If they only had this time together, if it was to potentially be their last…

“I need you.”

“T-there’s no time, Soren,” Viren mumbled.

“There’s time.”

Soren pulled away entirely, feeling spit at the corner of his lips and licking it as he quickly unstrapped his pants. He left the chest armor on, only pulling down his pants enough for his hard-on and butt cheeks to be exposed. Strangely enough, he still felt warm.

He should be the one taking Viren against the tree but all the fight in him had long gone. He needed this - proof that it wasn’t all a mistake, that Viren wanted it just as much as he. His father took a deep breath and then furrowed his eyebrows.

“Bend over, hold onto the tree.”

“Yes, okay.”

The stirring in his chest brought a smile to his face as he did as he was told, waddling to switch places. He placed his hands on the trees and turned his head as much as he could to watch Viren pulling down his pants. Soren bit his lip as he took in the sight of Viren's thin but long cock that greatly resembled his own. Even the pubic hair looked identical.

“Will you be alright?” Viren asked, his hand smoothing over his ass. “I can’t prepare much.”

“Just do what you can, hurry.”

His voice cracked and he closed his eyes, turning back and hanging his head as he felt his father's tongue licking behind him. Viren's hands spread his cheeks as he moved to quickly wet his asshole. He took a moment to suck on his finger before prodding at his hole, easing it open as his tongue continued to relax him. It was warm, gentle, far better than he ever imagined. Far more than he ever expected from his cold and ruthless father. And it was all for him. Not for Harrow, not for Claudia, but for him.

Soren shakily moved a hand to jerk himself off and leaned more into the tree.

“I’m starting now, Soren.”

He breathed a heavy moan at hearing Viren say his name. Even that had more meaning to it now. Soren's hand squeezed his cock hard, ignoring the initial pain of his father's cock slowly beginning to pry him open. It hurt and it burned, but he was going to accept all of it.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, don’t stop,” Soren lied.

Viren stopped anyway, his hands soothing moving under his armor to touch the skin there. It was a tight fit, but enough room for his father's rough hands to travel up his back in a caress. Soren whined, slowing down his hand as he concentrated on the warmth that tickled up and down his spine and sides. And then - Viren continued forward. Soren gasped as the rest of the head plunged into him.

"Dad," he cried. It was just the beginning but it already felt like it was filling him up. In that instant, he knew nothing could compare and he'd never want anything else. Viren continued his gentle touches as he slowly thrust, each time further than the last.

“Soren,” Viren sighed. His hands were becoming erratic and less gentle as he continued to pick up speed.

“My son, my beautiful son,” he murmured. Soren struggled to turn and look at his King. He was smiling - at him. He was at peace and looked down at him with affection as he gripped his sides and fucked into him. Tears fell down Soren’s face from the mix of pleasure and pain. Viren loved him, he loved him and he was finally certain.

“Father,” he moaned. “Father, I love you.”

“I love you too, Soren.”

Viren didn’t hesitate to say it back and stepped forward to get a better grip. Soren felt drool going down the side of his face as Viren pulled Soren further on his cock. He felt his father’s balls slapping against his own, warm and fuzzy like his and the perfect size to choke on in the future. Soren swallowed and moved his hips to match Viren’s thrusts.

“My son…”

Viren’s voice drawled out in a long, luxurious moan. Soren barely felt the come shooting into him as his mind focused on the way his father’s body shivered and the way his cock twitched against his prostate. He was going to come like this against his will.

Viren struggled to pull out as his hands shakily gripped full cheeks. Soren felt him moving but it was never-ending, tormenting him in a way that he could feel every single slick vein of his cock. Soren stumbled but quickly turned around, helping bring Viren to his knees. He opened his mouth before Soren even began to aim.

“Fuck, Dad…”

He slid the tip of his cock over Viren’s tongue, relishing the sight of a man who so clearly craved the taste of his son’s come. He’d give it to him, but not before enjoying how hot his breath was on his leaking head. Soren slowly but surely pushed more and more until Viren’s mouth was clamping over him and sucking him off.

Viren moaned through it all, his bad leg making him unsteady while his neediness kept him upright. If he wanted to taste it so bad, then Soren wouldn’t shoot it down his throat. He pulled away, gazing at his father’s lidded eyes and parted mouth for only a moment before it was too much to bear. He came hard over his father’s lips and eager tongue, one hand gripping his hair while the other squeezed every ounce of come left in him.

All for him, all for dad.

Soren let out the longest exhale of his life. Was this bliss? He felt warm all over. The distant sounds of the army seemed like they were the ones in a dreamlike state instead of him. People would come looking for them soon - but what would they find?

Viren was hardly moving, dazed and filthy from where he knelt on the forest floor.

He’d never looked so beautiful.


End file.
